Why Must You Walk In MY Dreams?
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Oh, he is magnificent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this originally was part of Why Me? But now is it's own story. Please forgive the slight OOCness of the characters, it is only temporary, and it isn't really OOCness, it is more a part of them that isn't seen often, but is seen. This story is...unique. I hope you all enjoy.

Warning: Draco is a brat, so he does bad, adult-ish things. And Dudley...well, he's a bully, so he does bad things too. So there are mature content things here not suitable for peoples not allowed to watch PG-13 movies, and people not allowed to watch R rated movies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why Must You Walk In MY Dreams? ~ Chapter One ~ A _Why Me?_ Side Story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**1st Person Dream**

_I think that I have gone to heaven. Everything around me is so bright, and my heart is filled with joy. I don't know where I am, but I never want to leave. It feels as if I am floating. Such joy! I never knew it was possible to be this happy._

_Taking a good look around me, I notice things. There is a plush bed in the center of this room that I am in. The walls are covered in windows, and it seems as though we are on a star, it is so bright. There are chairs, comfortable chairs, situated in front of the beautiful fireplace. I could get used to this place._

_As I am taking in my lovely surroundings, I hear the door open and close, as if someone has entered into this sanctuary. I turn around and gasp in surprise. _Dudley!_ My heart swells more. Oh, how I have come to love him. I have only known him for a short while, but it seems as if our hearts have known each other forever. I hope he stays here with me._

_Dudley looks around as if he is confused as to why he is here. I run up to him and throw my arms around him as far as I can go. I whisper my love for him in his ear and blush crimson. I never meant to let him know of my feelings, but the fact that he is here, in heaven with me, surely means we are meant to be._

_He looks at me, and his once-smiling face now has an ugly sneer on it. He asks me why someone like him would want a freak like me. I don't understand. Why is he so mean? I love him. Doesn't he love me, too? I try to hold tight to him, hoping that my presence will make him love me, but it doesn't. He pushes me away and walks towards the door, but finds that it will not open. Dudley grows angry, and starts pounding on the door._

_I scoff at him, my heart quickly cooling. I tell him that I won't let him leave here. He is trapped in here with me forever. A dark light replaces the brilliant white, and Dudley starts shaking in fear. Yes, I will make him fear me. He dared to scorn my love! No one brushes me off so easily. I advance on him as the whole room is cast into purple darkness. It seems as though we have plummeted from heaven and fallen into the dark pits of hell. It serves him right._

_Dudley continues to bang on the door. I laugh coldly at him, hating him more by the second. He will not escape me. I will have my way. I advance on him like a predatory cat. I have my little morsel in my sights. Closer and closer I creep towards him. Louder and louder does his banging become. My laughter no longer drowns out his sounds of frustration._

_The fear on Dudley's face is amazing. I stop for a moment to close my eyes and savor the sensation. He thinks he can take me in a time of weakness, but I am better than he is. I am better than everyone. I catch him as he tries to run for a window. HE WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!! I throw him on the bed easily. I am going to have my way with him, and I will make sure he enjoys it._

_Smoothly I slither over him. My hands roam his body, finding out that more of him is muscle that I thought. No matter, I will still have fun with him. I kiss his neck, and smile when he moans. His body betrays him. He loves the attention I give him._

_My hands then begin to pull at his clothing. I want to feel all of him, see all of him. I need to. My heart it throbbing in my chest. I need to hurry. Deciding that manually stripping him takes far too long, I use magic to banish his clothing. Oh, he is magnificent._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places housed therein do not belong to me, but in fact to a lovely woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. I make absolutely no money off of the creation and presentation of this story.

Warning: There are adult themes present, but I guarentee you that this story isn't as adult as my newest creation, "Mother Doesn't Always Know Best", so don't worry. It only contains mentions of rape and gratuitous (well, maybe not) violence.

A/N: I have nothing to say for myself. *shakes head* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

--------------------------------

Why Must You Walk In MY Dreams ~ Chapter 2

--------------------------------

_I am back in this dream world, though this time I am afraid of what might happen. I miss you, but I don't want to hurt you again. You made me so angry last time. Why couldn't you just love me like I love you? I am more than willing to give you my heart and soul if only you would give me yours in return. Oh, why must this play out as though we were star-crossed lovers._

_You open the door hesitantly. I look into your blue eyes and hope that you will walk into my arms. I wish to hold you. Instead, you edge into the room and sit as far away from me as possible. Why must you fear me? I apologized, didn't I? I never apologize to anyone. But for you, I would move heaven and earth. I open my arms to you and gently whisper, "_Come here, Dudley."_ But you stay firmly put in your chair._

_I can feel myself growing angry again. I just want to touch you, to hold you, and you refuse me this. I should not have to tolerate such insolence. Much louder, I command, _"Dudley, come!"_ You still do not listen to me. Instead, you turn your head away. I hate being ignored, as well you should know. My foot impertinently stamped on the floor. My childish nature was starting to show, which only served to anger me more._

_Why won't you come to me? Are you frightened? _"Dudley, why won't you come to me?"_ I am genuinely curious. But of course, you say nothing. You seem to enjoy ignoring me here, in my heavenly sanctuary. I decide that this time, I won't hurt you for angering me. I turn away from you, like you have turned away from me, and I walk to the glass wall of windows._

_Today, I can see what lies beyond the panes of glass. There are large blue-leaved trees reaching far overhead, and bright green vines casually draped around the trunks and through the boughs of those trees. Far below this room in which we reside there is nothing more than a smoky layer of clouds, as if we were so high up that the clouds are the lowest thing._

_My brain is having trouble understanding how the trees can survive above the cloud cover, but none of that matters in the next moment. You walk up behind me and wrap your meaty arms around my slender waist. I lean back into your embrace and let out a rather feminine sigh. I love it when you hold me close, as if I do matter to you. I want to be in your arms forever._

_But instead of holding me like you would a lover, you begin to squeeze. You hold me too tight, and my ribs start to creak in protest. I am starting to have trouble breathing now, and I pound on your restraining arms so that you might be persuaded to let me go. You do not, and I begin to cry in frustration and pain._

"Dud-Dudley…please…le-let go of me!"_ I plead with you. I am not ready to die, though I have to admit to myself that if I die by your hand, that would be the best way to go. At least then I don't have to live without you. But I don't want to die, not yet. I have so much more to give to the world, to you. Why must you take away my life? I love you. Don't…don't you love me too?_

_Suddenly, you stop squeezing and abruptly let me go. I crumple to the ground and choke on my sobs. I don't understand why you are like this. Before I can look up and you and ask again why you must hurt me, you pull back your foot and kick me hard in the ribs. I doubled over in pain and wrapped my arms around my stomach. For the first time, you speak to me._

"I hate you Draco Malfoy. I never want to see your dumb face ever again. You are not worth the shit in my toilet."

_Your words hurt me, and I don't know how to handle the pain. You land more kicks on me, and unsatisfied, resort to punching me as well. There is so much pain that I know nothing more. My dream world is once more cast into purplish-darkness and I fear that we have been plunged into hell. A hazy miasma descends on the scene and my eyes no longer work. Only my ears can hear the sound of my tears and your punishment for me. Only my nose can smell the metallic tang of blood that seeps from the myriad open wounds on my pale flesh. Only my skin can feel the rough scrape of your shoe and the sharp jab of your knuckles._

_Forever would be an understatement for how long this pain lasted, but through it all, my mantra was that I love you, and that I don't want to ever be without you. Pathetic, right? Even if you were killing me, I would still love you. Forever, you have me. I'm such a bloody Hufflepuff, not that you would know what that is. I pray that one day, you will come to love me as endlessly as I love you. For I do love you. That is my last thought as everything goes black and still._


End file.
